Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
|} Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. Early Life Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born to a Jewish Mexican mother Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and an unnamed father. At some point in her life, she met and became friends with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. The friendship she shared with Phineas has somewhere along the way deepened into love and he is now her crush. Though it is unknown when, Isabella joined the Lil' Sparks and later the Fireside Girls and worked her way up to become a troop leader. Present Life Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive with her mother in the house directly across the street from 2308. She frequently participates in Phineas and Ferb's projects, assisting in construction and maintaining order. Isabella owns and takes care of a chihuahua named Pinky, who she is unaware is a covert agent, like Perry. When on duty, Isabella works diligently upholding her position in the Fireside Girls and earning accomplishment patches. She is currently the captain of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The troop members are Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson, with which she is considered not only a leader, but a great friend. Personality Isabella is happy, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, friendly and spirited. She is always eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, her aspiration to earn accomplishment patches, or simply to be with Phineas.Isabella is sympathetic and would aid people who are in need of it. This was demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out ("Out to Launch") and when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As sweet as Isabella is, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared was when someone besides her or Phineas would use her catchphrase. In such a scenario, she would express being annoyed and would often confront the violator physically. Another was when she wasn't a subject of attention. As Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays discontent when she isn't receiving any. She has shown this when when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her ("The Chronicles of Meap"), and when her Li'l Sparks mentee, Melissa showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. ("We Call It Maze") Physical Appearance Isabella has long, black, blue highlighted hair and oval shaped, dark blue eyes. She wears a fuschia-pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head. Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, but with an orange top and a brown skirt on the dress. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Her belt is red, and she has a yellow accomplishment sash. She has white socks and red-orange shoes with yellow laces with this outfit. For swimming, her swimsuit consists of a fuscha-pink, one-piece bathing suit and her trademark pink bow. For winter, she switches to a more mulberry colored dress with white turtleneck underneath, purple leggings and off-white fur boots, and wears a purple hat with pale pink bow, purple coat, pale pink scarf (loose wrap), pale pink mittens, and white boots while outside in the snow. Her pajamas are light purple with darker purple stripes, and she wears a purple bow. Known Patches *Troop Leader Patch (This patch is a miniature version of the Fireside Girls emblem. Only worn by past and present leaders) *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Milking Patch ("The Magnificent Few") *Tonsillectomy Patch ("I Scream, You Scream") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") *Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") *Sap Collecting Patch, I Just Saw A Cute Boy Patch, Help thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of Isabella and the Temple of Sap. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Expert Makeover Patch ("Cheer Up Candace") *Santa's Helper Patch ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") *Intrepid Reporter Patch ("The Beak") *High Wire Patch (Twice "We Call it Maze") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Swift Water Rescue Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") *Whittling Patch ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Golden Year Assistants Patch ("Lotsa Latkes") Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas is Isabella's current love-interest. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him. However, she feels unhappy when Phineas, with his obliviousness, can't notice her hints flirting with him ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Out to Launch", "Comet Kermillian", "Candace's Big Day", etc.). She admitted that the only reason for which she says her trademark phrase is for to capturing Phineas' attention ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). One example of this is when Isabella and Phineas were alone in Paris looking for airplane parts, and Isabella was trying to be romantic, but Phineas seemed utterly oblivious to her. Then when the boat crash landed on the deserted island and Phineas was trying to find something to fix the boat, Isabella began to cry because Phineas didn't even take any notice of her and she would've given anything for Phineas to sit down next to her and enjoy the sunset. Then Phineas ran up next to her, having a small mental breakdown, desperately thinking of an idea to get off of the island. Figuring that none of the ideas would work, he gave up hope entirely and sat down with Isabella to enjoy the sunset with her. Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing, confident kid she had fallen in love with, so she gave him a pep talk, and almost admitting her love for him in the process, but she quickly caught herself and said something else. She then mentioned Ferb's map and Phineas thanked her for the inspiration with a hug, leaving her in a trance. Later when they make it back to Danville, Isabella hugs Phineas for regaining his confidence to achieve his goal. Not even 30 seconds later they sing a duet in with Phineas taking her hand several times and also showing several signs that he returns his feelings for her ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). When Phineas constructs a device to find cute things to search for Meap, he says he took Isabella's cuteness into account and adjusted the settings accordingly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). When he puts the settings back to normal, the device overloads from an excessively strong cute signal. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and participate in his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. It is unsure whether Phineas has the same feelings towards Isabella, but mostly he seems oblivious. Phineas feels bad about ditching her, and also says that he cannot tell her he is The Beak because she is "close to him" ("The Beak"). Also, when Isabella tells Phineas he is brave, he replies with, "You were too!" She learns that she will be aunt to Candace's children. Although who she married was unknown, it will most likely be Phineas, since Phineas is now being shown returning Isabella's feelings. She sometimes disguises her affection for him (but very rarely) like hugging him in a crowd when everyone is hugging Perry, Isabella hugs Phineas instead of Perry ("Oh, There You Are, Perry").Isabella kisses Phineas.When Isabella and several others were lined up to have their memories of witnessing Perry as a secret agent erased, she kissed Phineas less than a second before the Amnesia-Inator was to be activated. Right afterwards, Phineas objected to having their memories erased only to be ignored. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Ferb Fletcher Ferb listens to Isabella as she talks about PhineasAdded by Michael.FIsabella is good friends with Ferb, likely because he's the stepbrother of her crush, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes wherever Phineas goes. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her relationship with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry either Phineas or Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Upon this discovery, Ferb turned around and winked at Isabella, who was stunned at the possibility that she may marry someone else other than Phineas. This may indicate that Ferb may harbor a bit of affection for Isabella, or that Ferb just fancies himself a ladies' man ("Thaddeus and Thor"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being a superhero ("The Beak") or it can be just the thought of him being the one who controls the lower half and Phineas gets all the attention. When they were stranded on the uncharted island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief when she started crying. He knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas and he also walked away when Phineas came to leave them alone. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon"). It is most likely that he does not have affection for Isabella since he has more affection for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). Baljeet Isabella is friends with Baljeet. They hang out on occasion, usually when they are brought together by Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. She won a bet against him on who would win the fight between Buford and the squid ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Though when trying to find the purpose of a machine Baljeet did jump at the chance to have a romantic dinner with Isabella, even a staged one. Isabella told him he ran at the table "...like a crazed bull" ("What Do It Do?"). This is also hinted when Baljeet asked Isabella if he made a good Phineas, she responds with "No, no you weren't" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). When Phineas and Ferb built a Super Computer, Isabella is seen thinking about Phineas on the super computer. This makes Baljeet mad, showing he may have a crush on her ("Ask a Foolish Question"). Buford Van Stomm When they play sports or games, Buford usually mocks her for being a girl, and therefore less of a competitor in his eyes. Isabella takes this very seriously and refuses to let Buford beat her ("Got Game?", "Brain Drain"). When she saw Buford crying about his lost goldfish, she expressed concern and worry about him ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). She also stood up to the video-game boss (designed in Buford's image), and defeated him after he threatened Phineas ("Gaming the System"), though technically this was not the real Buford. When Buford became hypnotized by Phineas and Ferb's boringness, Isabella quickly revived him by a quick slap in the face ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). Candace Flynn Isabella and Candace are good friends. They both know about each others' respective crushes and share advice and experience ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). While in Paris, however, Isabella felt and displayed envy of the time Candace was able to spend with Jeremy. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") {C When Isabella was delighted to know she was being called 'aunt' by Candace's future children, initially believing she'd grow up to marry Phineas, Candace responded saying there was the possibility it wouldn't be Phineas she would marry, but rather Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace teamed up with Isabella to beat Buford and Baljeet ("Got Game?"). Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb also helped Candace get a ticket to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers Concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Even though they like each other in general, Isabella was mad at Candace when Melissa was more interested in Candace's achievements than Isabella's, yet they became reconciled when Candace admitted that if it were not for Isabella, she would have never gained 50 Accomplishment Patches in a single day ("We Call it Maze"). Interestingly enough, Candace doesn't try to bust Isabella when Baljeet and Buford pose as Phineas and Ferb, even though she acknowledged that Isabella was in the backyard ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Fireside Girls As the troop's leader the Fireside Girls always follow Isabella's orders, always ready and willing to do whatever it takes to help their leader in helping Phineas and Ferb, even risking themselves to do it. Although the girls are loyal to Isabella, and have earned many a badge in helping the boys, they have voiced that they've collected more than fifty of the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch because of it. They're also aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and her desire to marry him, and they jokingly tease her for it ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Even so, they remain friends with the boys and squealed with delight when Phineas invited Isabella on a romantic cruise ("That Sinking Feeling"). Skills and Abilities Isabella has displayed numerous skills and abilities. She appears to be very physically capable, being a fast runner ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace"), and also remarkably strong, having been able to hurt Buford by elbowing him and crushing a pencil as she clenched it. ("Out of Toon", "Summer Belongs to You") Isabella has demonstrated exceptional musical ability. She's an excellent singer ("S'Winter", "The Magnificent Few", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Wizard of Odd", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", etc.) and can play various musical instruments including; *The tambourine ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Don't Even Blink", etc.) *The trumpet ("Don't Even Blink") *The guitar and the key-tar with her right hand ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System," "Oh, There You Are, Perry", etc). *The saxophone ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Cedric the Entertainer") *The violin ("Out to Launch", A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") In addition to this, she can dance very well. ("Robot Rodeo", "Put That Putter Away", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Spa Day", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"," etc) Isabella has a monopoly of the catchphrase, "Whatcha doin?", and allows no one else besides Phineas to use it. She can sense it when it is being used would be extremely displeased upon knowing anyone else used it. She would often confront that person physically, as she did with Buford. Though admitting to being too young to legally drive, Isabella possesses remarkable knowledge over the anatomies of automobiles ("The Fast and the Phineas") and is capable of flying small jet aircraft, such as a fighter jet. She can also assume the role of a business agent and does the job exceptionally well. Isabella has shown that she is very clear headed during emergencies. She demonstrated this when she saved Phineas from a perilous fall ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") and when she defeated a giant video game Buford with a digital camera. ("Gaming the System") Background Information *There is now plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. As seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", she has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. Also, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival in "Picture This" and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. Though obviously of Jewish denomination, like Vivian, she seems to have been raised almost exclusively in America since, unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. *She has a Jewish grandmother named Nana Shapiro. This was revealed in "Lotsa Latkes". *Isabella appeared as the good witch during Candace's dream in "Wizard of Odd". In that dream, she wore a pink dress with a pink tiara and wand. She traveled through a floating eyeball as the good witch and her friends were the patchkins. *She is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named after her.[1] *"Rollercoaster", "Ready for the Bettys" and "Day of the Living Gelatin" show that Isabella has a pool in her backyard. *Isabella has a chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry as seen in the episodes "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Comet Kermillian," "Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and the movie "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *Isabella is a descendant of a girl that looks exactly like her from "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", who was friends with Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. *Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro calls her "Isa" for short in "Hide and Seek". This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries. *Her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch on occasion as seen in the episodes "Flop Starz," "The Fast and the Phineas," "Candace Loses Her Head," "The Flying Fishmonger," "At the Car Wash," "Candace's Big Day," and "Robot Rodeo". *She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she mistakenly calls it Troop 46321. *She is the only one of Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends that hasn't been seen at a younger age yet. *"Robot Rodeo" reveals that when her hair frizzes when exposed to humidity. *She seems to have an obsession with horses, especially fantasy colored ones or unicorns as shown in the episodes "The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". *"Jerk De Soleil", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and "The Beak" shows that she reads the newspaper. *She has been seen without her bow on a few occasions: as a pirate in "The Ballad of Badbeard", as a "ninja of love" in the performance of You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", in a horse costume from "Got Game?", serving as a flight attendant in "De Plane! De Plane!", wearing a fedora in "The Beak"), in foreign costume during the song Bouncin' Around the World as well wearing a beret in City of Love in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"), playing the Good Witch in "Wizard of Odd", her desert outfit in "The Great Indoors", and when she was dressed as a fairy princess for Halloween in "That's the Spirit". Isabella never wore her bow in "The Beak", though it may have been under her hat. However, Isabella has never been seen bare-headed. *She gets jealous when all credit or attention is taken away from her. Examples of this can be found in "The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", and "We Call it Maze". *She seems to have a short temper. An example of this is when she broke her pencil out of anger in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *She owns a Mindy doll in "Picture This" and a "Quick E Bake Oven" in "No More Bunny Business". *She was once a member of the Lil' Sparks and is now mentoring Melissa as revealed in "We Call it Maze". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz comments in "The Chronicles of Meap" Character Commentary that he thinks Isabella is full of herself but cute. *The Shapiro part of her last name, in Hebrew, is שפירא. *Isabella is one of the playable characters in the video game version of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. *"Moon Farm" is the first episode that Isabella doesn't have any speaking or singing lines. *In some later episodes (such as She's the Mayor), when she says "Whatcha doin'?" her voice becomes high-pitched. However, her original voice is used in some episodes (Rollercoaster: The Musical is to name one). *She is the second child to kiss someone on screen. The first was Baljeet in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *"The Curse of Candace" reveals she has a Bamboo plant named Bambina. *For Halloween in "That's the Spirit", Isabella dressed as a fairy princess using a costume she got from Googolplex Mall. *A future episode mentioned by the creators will have Isabella ask Candace for relationship advice. [2] Appearances